


Meet the Father

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, family day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan introduces Jay to her father on family day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Father

He’s not a man who’s easily shaken, but today his nerves are going haywire as he simply tries to dress himself. 

“Jay, it’s been twenty minutes.” Carlos whined, already dressed and ready to leave. Jay didn’t respond just sighed and settled on an outfit. It didn’t take him long to get dressed and as soon as he was Carlos rushed them out of the room, excited to join the party outside. 

Things hadn’t changed much since last years family day fiasco but the others seemed to look forward to it this year. He felt his phone buzz as he walked down the hall, falling behind his eager roommate.

“Where r u?” His heart sank reading his girl friend’s name, Jordan, as he was reminded of what was to come.

“On my way. Sorry.” He replied and awaited a response.  

“K. Dad’s here.” Great. He thought as they exited the building and headed towards the crowd. Carlos abandon him to join his other friends and their parents. He spotted Evie chatting up Doug’s father and uncles, and Ben talking to Chad’s parents. He waved just as someone shouted. 

“Jay!” He looked over to see Jordan waving and walking towards him. 

“Hey.” He said, mustering up a smile as she walked up to him. She was dressed in a yellow sun dress with her hair down. “You look great.” He said as she presses a kiss to his cheek before adjusting his collar.

“Thanks. So do you.” She smiled up at him before taking his hand. “Come on. Dad’s over here.” She explained before dragging him forward. Her father was easy to spot. He was a tall man, taller than Jay at least, with dark skin and black thinning hair as well as a beard. He was dressed in a blue suit with a red belt and was laughing with some other parents when Jay and Jordan joined the group.

 "There you are honey!“ He exclaimed happily, putting his drink down on the nearest table. "I was just hearing about your show from, Jane was it?” Jane smiled and nodded before looking over at Jay and giving him a look that conveyed sympathy for what was about to happen before her mother and her excused themselves. 

“Dad, I want to introduce you to someone.” Jordan smiled, linking arms with him. Jay gave a weak smile before holding out a hand. 

“Hello sir." 

"Nice to meet you…?" 

He trailed off shaking Jay’s hand firmly. "Jay!” Jordan finished. “My boyfriend.” She smiled, unsure as her father’s eyes widened. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” He asked, still smiling as he sized Jay up. “Well then. Tell me about yourself, Jay? Are your parents around?” With that Jay’s stomach plummeted as he looked at Jordan, already planning for the worse case scenario. 

“Well actually no.” He began. “I don’t have a mother and my father…isn’t here.” He said weakly earning a confused look. “Because he lives on the isle of the lost.” That got a reaction out of him. Jay rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Genie looked from him to his daughter. “Isle of the lost, huh? And who-" 

"Jafar!” Jordan blurted out. “His father’s Jafar.” She said with loud sigh before looking at Jay apologetically. 

“Jafar?!” Genie exclaimed. “Jordan, how-" 

"Sir, I know how this sounds but-” Jay interrupted, feeling Jordan take his hand and squeeze. “Sir, I’m sorry for what my father did but I’m not like him.” He explained. “And I want you to know that I really like your daughter and I’d never hurt her.” Genie’s expression was hard to read. He stared at them for a moment before sighing. 

“Jordan, may I speak to you?” He asked though it really wasn’t up for debate. 

“Of course.” She said, squeezing his hand one last time before walking off with her father, leaving Jay standing there. 

“Hey man.” Ben greeted, walking up with Mal. “How’d it go?” He asked. Jay shrugged as he lost sight of Jordan and her father. 

 "No idea.“ He sighed. "Definitely not good.” He said earning sympathetic looks from both of them.  

“Hey. It’s okay.” Ben tried. “It didn’t go great when Mal met my parents either.” He said awkwardly. Mal nodded, despite it. 

“It’ll work out, Jay.” She said spotting Jordan and her father walking back. “You got this.” She encouraged before they faded back into the crowd. 

“So! Jay,” Genie began. Jay’s heart hammered in his chest. “Jordan says you’re the the star tourney player?” That caught him off guard as he gave a nervously. 

 "Uh yeah.“ He laughed. "I guess?" 

 "You guess? You’re never modest.” Jordan teased, elbowing him gently. 

“I guess I am pretty good.” He smiled as the conversation took off. For the first time that day he was relaxed. They talked for about an hour about Tourney. 

 "I’ll go grab some drinks, okay?“ Jordan said before walking off, leaving the two of them alone. 

"So.” He began. Jay once again assumed the worse. “You really care about her, don’t you?” He asked. 

“Yes sir.” He said looking over at her. She waved with a weak smile which her returned before turning back. “I really do.” Genie’s brows furrowed before he smiled. 

“Then that’s good enough for me.” He said happily putting Jay at ease just as Jordan rejoined them. 

“Miss me?” She asked, handing them both drinks. 

“Desperately.” Jay teased earning a light slap against his arm. “What? I’m serious!” He laughed as she rolled her eyes. The rest of family day went off without a hitch. At one point Ben and his parents joined the conversation as well as Jordan and Jay sneaking off to talk to Carlos and his friends. Jay was relieved. 

Jordan’s dad approved of him enough that they could continue dating and that was all that mattered.  



End file.
